Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200109035543
Faang (Last Airbender, and Dbz adaptions) vs Toxin (comics) faang's profile Tier: high 1C (physically and with abilities) Name: Faang Origin: Crossover Between Last Airbender and Dragonball Z Gender: Male Age: At least 160+ years old ''' '''Classification: Super Cosmic Being (Somewhere between a high abstract being and a low cosmic being) | Fusion Being (fusion between avatar aang's avatar state, and 4th form freiza) Powers and Abilities: Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Marksman (Killed three Saiyan snipers with death beams even without watching), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki; at first, he needs a scouter to do so, but he eventually figures out how to do it himself), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Paralysis Inducement (Can trap opponents within his Imprisonment Ball, in which they cannot move), Power Mimicry (Copied Krillin's Kienzan), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically manipulate and carry objects), Explosion Manipulation, Body Control (Can alter his body structure to create lower forms that restrict his power, and can transform into his higher forms to release his true power), Immortality (Type 2; Frieza can survive things such as being cut in half or even diced to pieces, though he cannot regenerate and is left helpless when wounded more extensively), Regeneration (High-Low when transforming into his final form; Frieza regenerated his tail after transforming), Cyborgization (Partial as Mecha Frieza), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation | All previous abilities, Pressure Point Blasts, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Held back and survived Sidra's destruction energy) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Acrobat, Airbending (Can also breathe it), Flight, Waterbending (Any phase of water), Earthbending (Any phase of earth), Possibly Metalbending, Firebending, Lightning redirection, Healing, Energybending (Able to manipulate another person's life energy to impart them with knowledge instantly, remove one's bending completely, or restore one's bending), Astral Projection (Able to go to the Spirit World in this state), Divine Union (Able to unite with spirits), Resistance to Bloodbending (In the Avatar State) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal ' 'Speed: Nigh Omnipresent ' 'Lifting Strength: Infinite | Higher with telepathy ' 'Striking Strength: Low Multiversal ' 'Durability: Low Multiversal ' 'Stamina: Extremely High | Infinite Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient (aang's intelligence at high end intelligence combined with freiza's adapted high intelligence and faang's classification, made him almost omnniscient) Weaknesses: None Notable | Avatar State interruption weakness removed -- third form faang (base form + fusion form + avatar state) (fusion technicality being base form removed for this battle) third form toxin (toxin) stats equalized at tier high 8C random encounter -- faang wins by telepathy + regeneration + other abilities + combat. faang wins 15+/10 (no clear reason other than telepathy counters meomory manipulation).